


Come Around My Way II: Home For The Holidays

by Aspidities



Series: Young Dumb Love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Omega Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Kara’s got a special gift for Lena this year.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Young Dumb Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607908
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1503
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	Come Around My Way II: Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and belated Happy New Year! I hope it was lovely for all of you. I got struck with a cold and delayed uploading this until now, but this sweet little fluffy nonsense was requested last year and ended up being too cute to leave in 2019. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy revisiting my first big Supercorp story! I certainly did.

It was the first holiday they’d spent as a couple in their new apartment, and Kara was determined for it to be the first of many. 

She’d been with Lena nearly six years now, since those whirlwind halcyon days at the end of high school. Through four years of long distance—MIT and National City University sweatshirts exchanged at holidays, plane tickets purchased over and over again, teddy bears hugged, tears shed, frightening arguments and doubt—they’d survived to Lena’s research residency at a lab in Metropolis for two years, before _finally_ moving to National City in their own expensive uptown loft. 

Lena was taking the reigns at L-Corp after her mother’s disastrously criminal failure at being CEO, and the press was finally seeing her in a favorable light. It felt earned. It felt right. And when Kara got a job as a personal assistant to media mogul and high-stakes-walking-personality-disorder Cat Grant, everything else just clicked into place. 

National City was new, for both of them, but full of old friends. Alex lived further into the Heights, in a brownstone she shared with her new girlfriend, Kelly Olsen, and two blocks away from her was Winn and his boyfriend, Kelly’s brother James. Sam Arias lived in a neighboring state, but her business brought her to National City enough that Lena saw her a few times a month, and her daughter Ruby was growing by leaps and bounds. Kara’s new friend Nia Nal and her boyfriend Querl ‘Brainy’ Dox were regular visitors to the loft, and Lena seemed to enjoy them as much as Kara did—which, to be fair, was a _lot_. 

Everything around them was blooming, blossoming into life, even as the fall became a blustery, un-California-like winter. Lena, needing to de stress from her work life, had taken to collecting unique species of orchids and particular varieties of hoya and jungle cacti that filled their bright, wide-open loft with hanging pots of exploding greenery. Tendrils brushed into Kara tentatively while she showered, and flowers burst to life beside her bedside table. 

“You’re a gardening genius.” She said to Lena one night over their books in bed—Lena had _Doctor Sleep_ and Kara was midway through Aldo Leopold’s _Sand County Almanac_. 

Lena looked at her over the edge of her gold-rimmed reading glasses and did the simmering glower that meant she was pleased with the compliment. “Kara, they’re all fairly beginner species. Don’t flatter me.”

“Do they have names?” Kara put _Sand County Almanac_ aside and started crawling. “Can I call one Pookie Petunia?”

“I don’t have any petunias.” Lena protested, but she was already rolling under Kara, _Doctor Sleep_ crushed to her chest and forgotten. “And I wouldn’t ever let you name anything.”

“Not even our baby?” Kara laughed, biting at Lena’s earlobe. 

It was only when Lena froze up that she realized what she’d said. She kissed and soothed the tense skin below her lips, and Lena relaxed again, but Kara remembered the moment and it snagged on her consciousness. 

Later, after sex, when Lena was lovely and naked and glowing with satisfaction as she leaned to grab her customary bottle of water from the bedside table, Kara decided it would be a good—or, at least, better— time to ask. 

“Do you ever think about having kids? With me, I mean?”

Lena choked on the water and Kara had to pound her back until she stopped looking purple. So that was the end of that. At least, Kara assumed. 

But she should have known better—Lena was always surprising her, just when she thought she had everything figured out. 

A few weeks later, during a casual shopping day at Target, Lena drifted by Kara near the kids section and said: “I hope you’d never get into a Nerf war with our kid. You’d probably lose and get real snotty about it.”

Kara was slack-jawed. She recovered as quickly as she could. 

“As if any offspring of mine could be trusted to reload properly. You know I don’t understand the concept—I’m bulletproof already.”

Lena snorted, and steered their cart towards the home goods. But in line, she leaned close into Kara’s space and was unusually handsy while Kara tried to wrangle the self checkout. “You’d be really cute getting hit with Nerf darts.” 

Kara flushed red at the feel of Lena’s hand curling into the pocket of her jeans and shot a quick look over at the alpha on self-checkout duty, who was eyeing Lena with interest. “Um. Yeah, I bet I would, but we don’t need a kid for that.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Lena conceded and was quiet all the way to the parking lot, loading up the laundry detergent without any further comment. 

Then, out of nowhere, in the Subaru on the ride home, Lena upped the ante and let slip a very dangerous bombshell: “I’d let you get me pregnant, you know. If that’s what you wanted.”

And Kara’s cock got so hard so fast that she nearly crashed into oncoming traffic at the sudden loss of blood from her brain. 

Lena only smiled slyly and suggested Kara pull over for some very exciting and unexpected road head. And _that_ was a great idea. One of the best they’d had in a long time. 

Thanksgiving came up fast, that year. Too fast to prepare, really. Eliza invited them home to Midvale and they went with Alex and Kelly, all bundled up in the Subaru while Kara drove and Alex critiqued every choice she made on the backroads home. Gritting her teeth, Kara suffered in relative silence until she couldn’t take it anymore and cranked up _My Favorite Murder_ until Kelly got Alex talking about the serial killer case she’d worked in D.C. 

Lena, for her part, participated pleasantly enough in the conversation, but spent most of her time conspicuously reading a very large wedding issue of Vogue and pausing at particular pages of a certain Vera Wang. Kara would’ve been blind not to take note, even with her eyes studiously on the road. 

She definitely got the hint, to say the least. 

They were dancing around it, all throughout Thanksgiving weekend, while the Danvers cousins piled in and out of the house and Eliza nearly pulled her hair out trying to pull the turkey together, as usual. Lena and Kara were both hopeless in the kitchen, so they were assigned menial prep work and place setting labor, but this year Alex won major points with her harried mother by bringing along Kelly, who speedily and handily expedited major dishes with a chef’s flare. 

In fact, everything was so handled that they had time to sneak off to share a bottle of wine after dinner, because Kelly had clearly wrangled the youngest cousins into dish duty and Tupperware assembly. Kara took Lena up to the roof, and they took turns sipping the wine from the bottle, spilling over their fingers and lips as they kissed. 

“You’d look really beautiful in that dress.” Kara whispered into Lena’s neck as the omega leaned back on her elbows on the rough shingles. “The Vera Wang one you kept looking at in the car.”

“I wasn’t looking at anything.” Lena’s reply was automatic, but Kara could hear her heartbeat speed up, fluttering madly against her skin. 

“Well, then I guess I just like picturing you in all white.” Kara told her, soft and low, and Lena bit her wine-red lip, eyes wide and lovely under the harvest moon. 

When they came down off the roof, Alex’s youngest cousin Dougie pointed at their wine-stained mouths and proudly proclaimed: “Lena and Kara were _kissing!”_

“Let’s hope that was all they were doing.” Alex grumbled under her breath, and then raised her voice, herding Dougie away. “Okay buddy, let’s go see if we can find my old LEGOs, okay?”

“I hope we don’t have one like that one.” Kara sniffed as Dougie was led back to the kids table. “I like kids but he’s a little _snitch_.”

Lena burst into laughter, high and melodic, and clutched her side, nearly doubling over. When she was done, she elbowed Kara’s ribs, nudging into a solid wall of muscle. “Okay, that’s hilarious, but you have to love them all, even if one’s a narc.”

“Oh, I will.” Kara promised, eyes sparkling. Then she did a double take. “Wait. How many do you want?”

Lena’s coy smile kept that question ringing in her mind all the way through the evening and into the drive home the next day. 

It felt like Thanksgiving was barely over, but the next weekend they were at Target again, shopping for their first Christmas decorations. Kara pushed the cart dutifully into line amidst the flannel-bedecked other couples, and felt properly suburban. Lena, standing at her elbow in clean-cut designer wear was the only standout, and Kara was mildly proud of it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to Midvale?” Lena asked, gently, as she fingered a large red bow, brows knitting critically. “I love the idea of our own Christmas/Hanukkah tradition, but won’t you miss Eliza and Alex?”

Kara shrugged. “Sure, but you’re my family too, or, we’re making one, anyway. This is how we become a family. By making traditions we tell the grandkids about someday.” 

There was a silver strand of tinsel in Lena’s hair from a low-hanging basket. Kara plucked it loose, methodically. Lena was still looking at her, eyes strangely shiny. 

“Grandkids, huh?” Lena asked, softly, almost wonderingly. Then the moment passed and her face shifted into a teasing smile. “Skipping right into when I’m a silver fox, huh? Your GILF lust knows no bounds.”

Kara faux-gasped. “Okay first of all, I’d be the silver fox. You’d be a….silver vixen, or something. A grey cougar. I dunno.”

Lena grabbed a handful of tinsel from an overflowing display and raised it threateningly. “The words ‘grey cougar’ never leave your lips again or I glitter everything you own.”

In the end, they left Target that day with a cart overflowing with excessively commercialized Christmas cheer, and a large amount of stray tinsel stuck to both of their heads. 

Kara took charge of decking the halls. She’d never had the opportunity to decorate for _both_ holidays before, and Christmas had so many bright colors and shiny ornaments. It was appealing to her alien senses. Still, Christmas was definitely easy to overrepresent, and her Jewish Earth upbringing felt a bit disgruntled that there weren’t as many lights and shiny things for Hanukkah, but she did her best. Kara put up the menorah and the blue and silver lights alongside the tree, and the overall effect was a bit garish, but she argued fervently that it was Seasonal, and therefore Lena had to accept it. 

“I never really had Christmas, you know.” Lena told her over hot toddies in the living room as they looked at the tree, glittering with manic rainbow glee in the dark of their stylish apartment. “You could have stuck with Hanukkah. I like _gelt_.”

“I know.” Kara put her arm around Lena and held her close. “But we’re a blended household now. Which means you get a Christmas. A gaudy, capitalist Christmas. As it should be.”

“Can I shake my presents?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Kara grinned down at her, but her own heart was thumping traitorously away. 

In her sock drawer, bundled below a pair of Garfield-themed socks that Lena absolutely _hated_ , was a box. A small box. Velvet black. Kara’s thoughts were so firmly focused on it that she was afraid there was an actual laser beam from her head to the sock drawer. 

Somehow, she made it through the following week to Christmas Eve without giving her secret away, but it was _close_. 

Christmas Eve arrived, and with it, Kara’s nerves tightened into tiny balls. Her plan had been to make dinner. Lena loved her pasta primavera, which was about the only thing Kara knew how to throw together, and there was good fresh bread at the corner store. She figured she could get there before they closed early at 4, and make dinner before Lena came home at six. The proposal would come after, while they were exchanging gifts by the tree. 

It seemed like a good plan. Simple, not too dramatic, and definitely not public—public was Lena’s least favorite of the ways people could propose. Kara knew that much at least. 

Still, she was fidgeting all the way through slicing garlic and tomatoes and by the time she realized that her phone was buzzing with texts, it was already past six. 

Lena was late. 

Very late. 

By the time she came in the door—sighing heavily and kicking her heels off—it was past ten. The apartment was dark but for the Christmas lights, and they had hypnotized Kara into sleep on the couch, with a cold plate of pasta on her chest. Kara came awake, snorting and blinking, as Lena gently lifted the plate from her grasp. 

“Shh, darling, go back to sleep.” Lena smiled and smoothed her bangs back out of her eyes. “You looked happy.”

That did it. The smoothing. The soft warm feel of Lena’s palm. Her gently twinkling eyes. The lights of the tree behind her, blinking red and green in her hair. The way Kara loved her, so much, and had since the first day they’d met. It was all _too much_ and her brain short circuited. 

“Marry me?” Kara slurred, rising to her elbows with a string of drool stuck to the side of her cheek. 

And that was definitely _not_ how she planned it. 

Lena blinked. “Kara, what—“

“Marry me.” Kara fumbled on her pockets, wiping at her face, and pulled out the black box. “S’gonna ask you over dinner. But here’s fine. Will you? Marry me, I mean.”

Lena was still leaning half over her, face pale in shock. Kara’s mouth was dry. One of her eyelashes was glued to her cheek in sleep, and she blinked it free. The little hinges of the box fell open, revealing the bracelet inside. It caught the lights of the tree and held them, reflecting all along its surface. Some words in a strange, looping language were inscribed inside. 

Words only Kara knew. 

“Bracelets are the tradition on my planet. Not rings. So I….” Kara swallowed, and half rose on her elbows. Lena still hadn’t said a word, but she straightened, automatically to allow Kara up. Her eyes were zeroed in on the bracelet, her lips were slightly parted in shock. 

Kara was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. She started babbling. 

“Lena, you don’t have to. If it’s too much. We can wait. I just—“ 

And then Lena kissed her. And whispered _yes_ _yes yes yes_ into Kara’s mouth until they were both crying, and kissing, for a long time, until Kara pulled back and asked: “So, that’s a yes for real? You’ll marry me?”

Lena was already nodding, eyes bright and shining. “Yes, yes, you dummy, put the bracelet on me already.”

“Oh, okay, great.” Kara grinned, foolishly. For once in her life she could relate to the Grinch—-her heart felt like it had grown three sizes. She clumsily fit the bracelet around Lena’s wrist, heart thumping madly away, and paused to admire her handiwork. 

“You dork.” Lena sighed happily, and leaned in to kiss her again. 

They sat together on the couch, Lena’s knees curled into Kara’s thighs, and silently admired the bracelet on Lena’s lovely, pale wrist, as she twisted it, this way and that, to catch the light. 

“Well, you certainly won Christmas this year.” Lena commented quietly. “I thought my gift would be the showstopper but you knocked it out of the stratosphere.”

“Wait, what did you get me?” Kara nudged Lena, suddenly keenly interested. “Is it big? Where is it? Gimme gimme.”

“It’s not big.” Lena laughed. She pulled her blazer off her shoulders, sliding her hand into an inner pocket and pulling out a red envelope that she dropped into Kara’s open palms. “At least, well, I hope not. We’ll see, I suppose.”

Kara had already torn open the envelope and was squinting at a card shaped like a paw. “‘This Gift Certificate entitles the bearer to the adopted animal of their choice from the National City Humane Society’—wait, Lena.” Her jaw dropped and she rounded on her omega, eyes wide. “Does this mean we can get a puppy?”

“Or a kitten. Or an adult dog or cat. Or a bunny, or a ferret, or whatever you want.” Lena fidgeted, hands folding in the way that indicated her nervousness. “The people at the shelter said giving animals as gifts is generally frowned upon, so I thought—“

She was interrupted by an effusive alpha, laying kisses all over her face. “This is perfect. You’re perfect. They’re right, living things aren’t gifts, but oh I want to go pick one out right now!” 

Lena laughed, relief flooding into her tone and lifting Kara’s chest even further. “They’re closed on Christmas, darling, but we can go the day after. It would be nice to give someone a home before the New Year.” She stroked Kara’s palm, tentatively. “I figured raising a pet together is a good practice step before we…”

“Have babies?” Kara prompted, happily. 

“Yes.” Lena agreed, a sly smile spreading slowly over her lips. The suggestiveness of it did something warm and thudding to Kara’s lower body, and suddenly she was wide awake and _horny_ as well as happy. 

“Maybe we should practice making babies first, too.” She suggested, grinning wildly at her own silly word choice. “Just to be sure we know how to do it.”

“Oh, I think you know.” Lena fired back, but she let Kara scoop her into her arms anyway. “But I could always use a refresher. Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Kara agreed, softly, and followed her wife-to-be to bed, fingers stroking over the bracelet on Lena’s wrist. 

Their bed was wide and sturdy, made of oak and steel, but it still creaked under Kara’s efforts as she climbed Lena’s prone body, rubbing and kissing against everybody smooth, pale surface she could reach as she methodically stripped them both of clothing. She felt half frantic, racing with a lust that she thought had been reserved only for their teenage years. Her cock was hard before she even took her briefs off, springing free and greeting Lena’s eager, exploring hand with a dribble of pre-cum weeping from the broad, heavy tip. 

“God.” Lena groaned into her mouth, and Kara echoed her with a helpless whine, hips giving a hopeful pump into Lena’s warm palm. “You’re so hard. I love when you get this hard.”

“For you.” Kara grunted, needlessly, but she still felt like saying it, as Lena’s lily-white fingers traced slow circles around her base, raising the little blond hairs on her thighs. “You’re so beautiful. _Hff_. Love you so much.” 

“Mmm.” Lena hummed happily, and switched hands. 

The cold platinum of the bracelet slid against Kara’s hot, tender skin, and she gasped, hips jerking unsteadily. Her eyes rolled down, and caught sight of Lena’s hand working her with the bracelet rolling slowly against her wrist, and moaned, loud and long. “Fuck. Baby, I’m not gonna last if you do that. C’mere.”

Lena pouted for a second, but allowed herself to be pulled away. Kara rolled them to their sides, and slid the omega’s thigh over her hip, keeping eye contact as she kissed and sucked along Lena’s smooth collarbone. She didn’t want to stop looking at her. Not for one instant. Lena sighed and lifted her hips in invitation, and Kara moved her hand between their bodies, slipping between Lena’s pale thighs to prime her for the entry. She was met with liquid heat, dripping from her fingers even before she peeled open the omega’s reddened labia, and moaned at the silky feeling, almost closing her eyes in bliss. They snapped open again when Lena drove her hips up, forcefully. 

“Need you.” The omega panted, hotly, her voice edged with an impatient whine. “Need you inside.”

Kara smiled, impudently. She slid two fingers into Lena, and they both gasped at the intrusion. Kara was surrounded in gripping, fluttering warmth that pulsed and squeezed at her fingers, and she groaned aloud at the heat of it. Lena was _ready_ all right, but that didn’t mean Kara was done teasing her. 

Not by a long shot. 

“Shh.” She breathed, flexing her fingers slowly as Lena clutched at her shoulders, legs shifting higher on Kara’s waist to give her easier access. “Easy. Gonna take it slow. Stretch you.”

“You act like I— _ohfuck_ —haven’t been taking your cock since senior year.” Lena argued, impatient and glorious, even as she moaned when Kara curled against her g-spot in a long, loving stroke. “Just— _Jesus—_ fuck me already.”

“Yeah but you’re tight, baby.” Kara crooned, smug and vainglorious, delighting in how Lena gasped and writhed against her. She fucked her deeper, fingers reaching for the omega’s cervix, thrilling in how _wet_ Lena was against her wrist, her hand, dripping down between their sliding, twining legs. “So, so tight. Mmm. My girl. My _mate.”_

“ _Oh_.” Lena shuddered and threw her head back, exposing her neck. The pulse point there drew Kara’s alpha instinct immediately. She shuddered. 

Through every heat, every rut, every moment of impulsive hormones or sweet depths of love, Kara had never been able to get the idea of marking Lena out of her mind. It had lingered for six long years, on the edge of her consciousness, always just out of reach. She had always told herself _someday_ , and tried to be content with that, but now—

She could do it. Kara’s brain woke up slowly to the idea, warming like an electric charge. She could mark Lena _right_ _now_. It wasn’t uncommon. Lots of mated pairs marked after the exchange of rings. In fact, the rings were usually a formality. 

Lena’s throat bobbed, as if she knew what Kara was thinking, and her eyes shone. “Please.” She said, at last. “Please fuck me. I need you.”

Kara could never refuse Lena when she said _please_ . It was just too pretty watching her lips form the word. She withdrew her fingers, lifting them to Lena’s lips for her to kiss and suck them clean—which she did, greedily—and then pulled them free with a soft _pop_. Her hand stroked wetly across her cock, and she lined up, slow and steady. Lena sighed, welcoming, and rolled her hips up, tossing her leg in a ballerina’s arch over Kara’s hip. 

They both sighed at the entry. 

“Rao.” Kara breathed, and pushed in deeper, hips rolling slowly. She felt slick, gripping heat envelope her once again, and closed her eyes, welcoming herself back into the warmth of deeply familiar pleasure. 

Lena whined, low and sweet, and her toes dug into the tops of Kara’s ass, kneading and pushing. _More_ said her greedy, rocking body. _More more more._

And as always, Kara was happy to acquiesce. 

The bed creaked and groaned steadily with the pace of their gasping and sliding against each other. Kara was no longer constraining herself to slow. She was panting against Lena’s neck, right at her pulse, tasting her skin as she humped desperately into the omega’s willing flesh, rutting as deep as she could get. 

Lena was moaning her name over and over like a prayer. _Kara Kara Kara Kara._ It was like she couldn’t get enough. 

There was a feverish urgency that fought desperately with the need to spill in Kara’s pounding, swollen base. She was only half surprised to find herself knotting—it wasn’t unheard of, in times of great emotion, for an alpha to knot, but it was usually reserved for a mating bite. She _wanted_ to, though, and her body could probably tell. 

Hell, _Lena_ could probably tell, judging by the way she keened and begged for the knot, writhing and pushing back against the bulge of it. There were strands of her wetness glistening between their joined bodies like spiderwebs, trapping them both in lust and love and desire and fraught, helpless _need_. 

“Bite me.” Lena whispered, voice raw and low. “Do it, I know you want to, Kara.”

Kara’s heart pounded hard in her chest, but she still reared back a little, trying to catch the omega’s eyes. “Are you sure? Are you—“

Lena interrupted her with a firm squeeze of her inner muscles and a sharp bite to Kara’s jawline. “M’sure. _Fuck_ . Do it. Please. God, I’m _yours_. Kara. Yours, yours, yours—“

This time, Kara interrupted her, grunting and dropping her hips forward for the push of her knot inside, and Lena’s begging cut off on a high, thin wail. Huffing, caught up by instinct and whipped on by her need to _claim,_ Kara pressed closer, deeper, until her knot stretched between Lena’s rosy-red labia and then slid inside with a wet _click_. 

Bliss. Ecstasy. Sheer warmth and sheathing pleasure, spreading from where they joined all the way to the tips of her ears and back down to her toes. Kara cried out, hips bucking against her omega, as Lena’s wail turned into a scream and then a strangled gasp, arching below her with her neck still exposed, chin tilted skyward. 

The _need_ took hold again, and for the first time in six years, Kara didn’t hold it back. 

She dropped her head down, and bit into Lena’s pulse point with all the claiming fervor she possessed. _Mine_ her brain hummed, happy and possessive, _mine mine mine._

A sudden, blissful pain seared into her consciousness and reminded her that she was also being claimed. Lena had chosen to bite her where the flesh of her neck met her shoulder, and her red lips were sweet in their firm hold. Kara cried out, and felt an answering shudder through Lena’s body, and then an orgasm unlike anything she’d felt in her whole life was rolling from between their twined bodies to detonate in her brain. 

She could feel Lena’s pleasure, fluttering and squeezing along her length and the knot that sealed her seed inside, but Kara couldn’t stop emptying. Her body convulsed and her hips ground helplessly into Lena’s soft flesh, but the omega only moaned into her neck and tightened again and again and again, milking the alpha for every drop. 

It was a luscious sweetness. A dripping, mind-melting pleasure of claiming and being claimed, of _knowing_ and being known, fucking and being fucked. It went on for centuries, maybe. Or only minutes. Kara couldn’t tell. Didn’t matter, anyway. 

After, in a sweet, heavily breathing pile, they dozed. Nose to neck, arms draped around each other, legs entwined. Lena didn’t even get up to insist that Kara change the sheets so she wouldn’t be sleeping in the wet spot—she was already asleep by the time Kara slipped out of her body, and her breathing only changed on a soft moan when Kara tucked the pillow below her head. 

The mark on the omega’s neck was a heavy purple bruise, already searing into a scar, and Kara smiled, touching it softly as she stroked her own mark, red and deep between her shoulder and neck. Lena stirred a bit at the stroking, but she only sighed in her sleep and moved closer to Kara, nuzzling into her alpha’s embrace. 

Kara stayed awake for as long as she could manage, thanking Rao and all of her Earthly luck that she had found Lena, and been allowed to keep her, and that Lena had chosen to keep her, too. 

Then, with a warm feeling in her heart and Christmas lights twinkling over her skin, she pulled Lena closer, and closed her eyes to sleep. 

***

Three days later, with newly healing scars prominent on their necks, Kara and Lena became the proud owners of one Golden Retriever mix puppy named Krypto, who promptly peed on the floor of Lena’s BMW on the ride home and then proceeded to eat his way through Kara’s favorite flyknits on the following day. 

Neither of them cared, much. Life was busy, boisterous and beautiful. There was a lot to be thankful for. 

Lena took her hand one afternoon on a walk with Krypto, with the bracelet glistening on her wrist, and slipped a ring onto her finger. “It’s Earth tradition, you know.” She explained, eyes wet and glinting from green to blue. “But this one’s got a special touch.”

She presses the band of gold and it disappears, briefly, before reappearing again at her touch. “For incognito accessorizing.” 

“It’s perfect.” Kara flexed her fingers, admiring it, before using her newly-gilded hand to cup her mate’s lovely face. “And you’re even better.”

Krypto twined around their legs, barking madly at a passing offensive pigeon, as they kissed. 

It was going to be a wonderful new year. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
